Talk:Karthus/@comment-32064932-20170521075054
As being one of the players maining on Karthus his effectivity depends on the player's style. As a Karthus user I like to maximize his "Q" (Lay Waste) by leading my opponent far from the creeps and when he does move away I predictably cast Lay Waste on the area he's about to go to making him unable to avoid the spell. (To Maximize the effectivity of this move I use the item "Rylai's Crystal Scepter" to slow my opponent down as they try to escape making it more harder for them to do so, and to make it worse you've got to have magic penetration items and runes) *Note I do not recommend others to do this if they are unable to Micro manage Karthus's skills. As we all know this Champion is very sensitive to damage especially on close combat not unless you've got a high APM (Actions Per Minute) and kite your opponents on where you land Karthus' Lay Waste. (You should also know how to macro this skill as you Kite the enemy) I only use Requiem when I see my teamates unable to kill their target or when all area seems clear and I have enemies accounted for on the map clashing with my teamates I would release my Requiem the help them out with the damages. When I say Damages that would mean magic penetration and to maximize that I use: 1.) Void Staff Stats +80 ability power Passive UNIQUE: Magic damage ignores 35% of the target's magic resistance (applies before magic penetration)2.) Liandry's Torment Stats +300 health+80 ability power Passive UNIQUE – EYES OF PAIN: +15 magic penetrationUNIQUE: Dealing spell damage applies a damage-over-time effect that deals bonus magic damage equal to 2% of the target's current health per second for 3 seconds. This bonus damage is doubled to 4% of the target's current health against movement-impaired units and capped at 100 damage per second against monsters.3.) Rylai's Crystal Scepter I use this item to take advantage of Liandry's Torment passive effect of bonus damage against movement-impaired units where Rylai's Crystal Scepter's passive effects comes in. Stats +300 health+75 ability power Passive UNIQUE – ICY: Damaging abilities and pet attacks http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Slow slow affected units by 20% for 1 second.4.) Morellonomicon I use this item in combination to the Masteries (Deathfire Touch Masteries, Merciless Masteries, together with Greenfather's Gift or Dangerous Game also both under Masteries) Stats +400 mana+100 ability powerUNIQUE: +20% cooldown reduction Passive UNIQUE: Kills and assists restore 20% of your maximum manaUNIQUE: Dealing magic damage to an enemy champion below 35% health inflicts http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Grievous_Wounds Grievous Wounds to them for 8 seconds.5.) Rabadon's Deathcap To amplify the the damage further of course here's the Rabadon's Deathcap Stats +120 ability power Passive UNIQUE: +35% ability power6.) Luden's Echo For additional passives in terms of damages and movements. As you have noticed I did not use any boots because I am depending it on this one together with my Kiting, Micromanaging and Macromanaging Skills as a player of this Champion. Stats +10% movement speed+100 ability power Passive UNIQUE – ECHO: Gains charges upon moving or casting. At 100 charges, the next instance of ability damage you deal will expend all charges to deal 100 (+ 10% AP) bonusmagic damage to the first enemy hit and summon up to 3 lesser bolts that target nearby enemies, prioritizing enemies damaged by the ability and champions over minions. To make this more scary to notice I even include the Bounty Hunter Effects Grants 1% increased damage for each UNIQUE enemy champion you kill. (Your damage output increases by 1% each time you kill an enemy champion for the first time)as you won't have to worry about where you are going to get the kill because most likely you will get that kill any other way. As for those using Zhonya's Hourglass (I make them use their Zhonya's forcing them to use it as I chase them with my "Q" skill as they escape in peril). For me this is how I use Karthus and I am confident with my Kiting skills even going against Fizz or against Champions I'm countered with. It takes practice actually, but once you mastered it. Most players would say you are a Champion who should not exist in the League of Legends.